


Silent Watchman

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr request, archangel story, im really bad about consistently tagging these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Guys, you have to write a Archangel story. They are so frickin rare but I love them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Watchman

**Author's Note:**

> So, I chose Michael as the archangel for this story because I feel like Luci & Gabe get all the attention as far as angels go.

You weren’t really the religious type, but the nightmares had gotten bad enough that you began praying for them to go away. You felt uncomfortable asking God to make them go away- you thought it was unfair since you questioned him so much. But ever since you were little, you always wanted to believe in angels. So that was who you prayed to to make the nightmares go away.   
You were curled up in bed, trembling from the anxiety your most recent nightmare had caused you. “Please make them go away,” you whispered. “Please, Michael, make them go away.” Suddenly you heard the fluttering of wings and you immediately sat up in your bed. You saw a silhouette against the light coming through the window and when lightening struck from the storm, you also saw the silhouette of a pair of wings. “Are you an angel?” you asked the figure.   
“Some call me an angel,” he replied, voice as smooth as silk. He stepped into the light so you could see him. He had one of the most gentle faces you’d ever seen, and it was more beautiful and more human than you possibly could have imagined. “You called me, so I have come to help you,” he said.   
“You’re Michael?” you asked.   
“I am whom you prayed to, am I not?” he replied.   
“You are, I just didn’t think you would look so…” you trailed off.   
“So what?” he asked.   
“So human,” you finished.   
“If you saw my true form, your eyes would burn in your skull.”  
“Oh.” You sat in silence for a bit before you spoke again. “Are you going to get rid of my nightmares?”  
“Isn’t that what you prayed to me for?” Michael asked. You nodded. “Then that is what I shall do.” Michael approached you and reached forwards and pressed his first two fingers against your forehead. You closed your eyes, anticipating sleep to overtake you again, but when it didn’t you opened them. “Your nightmares will no longer bother you,” the angel said.   
“Thank you,” you murmured. You heard the flutter of wings and he was gone again. You laid back down with a sadness on your face, thinking you’d never see him again. Thankfully, you were wrong.   
Every night after that night, Michael would come visit you, checking on you to make sure the nightmares never came back. Most of the time, he would just watch you as you slept, but occasionally, you’d wake up and stay up talking to him.   
That was junior year, and your angel watched over you throughout the rest of high school, and when you graduated, you could’ve sworn he was there as you watched your cap fall after tossing it. He continued to watch over you in college, less vigilantly this time since you had a roommate and were very busy most of the time. He was at that graduation, too. He watched over you each night once you moved into your own apartment, though you didn’t know this because you would never wake up in the middle of the night as he watched you.  
One night, you got home very late. So late that by the time you got home, Michael was already there, waiting anxiously for you. “Michael,” you said, surprised when you saw him.   
“[Y/N], I was worried about you,” he replied, stepping forward.   
“Why? You don’t watch over me anymore,” you mumbled.   
“What do you mean?” he asked, his forehead crinkling. “I look after you every night. Just like I always have.”  
“No you haven’t. I think I would wake up if you did. Just like _I_ always have.”  
“[Y/N], I wouldn’t have come if I didn’t think you getting home so late was out of the ordinary. And the only reason I know that it’s out of the ordinary is because I’m here every night. Now tell me, why are you home so late?” he spoke softly.   
You set your purse down on the table in the living room and turned on the light so that you could see him. “I had a date,” you said, gesturing to your fancier-than-usual outfit.   
“Oh. I see.” Michael looked down. “I apologize, coming here was inconsiderate of me. I’ll leave you to yourself.”  
“No, Michael, don’t,” you said. “I want to talk to you. Like we talked whenever I woke up and you were looking after me.” Michael smiled and agreed to stay with you.  
After that you were more conscious of Michael, always telling him if you weren’t going to be home certain nights. You began to grow apart, because even though now you knew he was still watching over you, he also wasn’t watching over you every night like he used to. Then the day came when you had to tell him he couldn’t watch over you anymore.   
“I don’t understand. Why not?” he asked, protective.   
“Because he asked me to move in with him. And I said yes. And you can’t watch over me because he won’t take kindly to seeing you if he wakes up,” you explained.   
“Okay,” he said. Then you heard the flutter of wings, and he was gone.   
You didn’t know, but Michael continued to watch you each night despite your wishes. He made sure that if either you or your boyfriend woke up, neither of you would see him.   
One night he noticed that you had a ring on your finger. A ring he had never seen before. He also noticed that same night that you were curled up by your boyfriend’s side closer than ever.  
And then one night, you were sleeping alone. Your cheeks were wet, and your ring was gone. That night, Michael decided it was safe to let himself be visible to you. You woke up when you heard the familiar sound of his wings that signified his arrival. You wiped your eyes before sitting up and looking at him with a sad expression. “Michael?” you whispered.   
“What’s wrong, [Y/N]?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and cupping your cheek, wiping away a stray tear.   
“My fiance, he… he broke it off. He said I could have the apartment, and then he left. Like it was the easiest thing in the world,” you explained. “I don’t… understand how he just…”  
Michael cradled you against his chest. “Shhh. It’s okay. I don’t know much about what it’s like to be human. But I know that the sadness you’re feeling, it’s normal. And if you were never sad, then you’d never get to be happy either. You cannot have one without the other. And that’s okay, that’s good. But you have to remember to keep living. Because life, especially human life, is beautiful.” You cried yourself to sleep in his arms, and he was still there when you woke up.   
“Michael,” you murmured, your voice hoarse from crying.   
“Yes?” he asked, stroking your hair.  
“Why did you keep watching me every night when I told you you couldn’t anymore?” you asked.   
“What do you mean?” he asked, trying to maintain the illusion that he hadn’t.   
“Don’t play dumb with me. I know. You think I believe that you just happened to drop by when I was having a bad night? No way. You’ve been watching me this whole time,” you said softly.   
“I suppose it was… because I couldn’t bear the thought of you ever being alone. Even when you had him, I… I couldn’t take the risk of ever leaving you alone. I wanted to make sure you slept well, just like I promised all those years ago,” he admitted.   
“Michael?”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you love me?”  
“I love all humans. You, however, make me feel as if you are the only one that matters.”  
You smiled, knowing from all the late night conversations you’d had with him that that was his way of saying he loved you more than anything. “I love you, too, Michael,” you murmured, snuggling closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also can be found on Tumblr @superfluffysupernatural


End file.
